


A Cherry Flower in Bloom

by SadRabbitGirl



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Dominance, Group Sex, Guilty Pleasures, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nerdiness, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punishment, Self Confidence Issues, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/M/M, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadRabbitGirl/pseuds/SadRabbitGirl
Summary: Sakura hates herself, she leads a shitty little existance in the light of her monitors. Her desperate need to have some sort of inclusion leads to an invasion of privacy to her seeing something she probably shouldn't and doing something she definitely shouldn't. But what happens if she is found out and why is she so into it?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Futaba Sakura/Persona 5 Protaganist/Akechi Goro, Sakura Futaba/Everyone, Takamaki Ann/Everyone
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a means-to-an-end au. Aged up characters so its not super creepy. 
> 
> Accidentally got way too into Sakura's self hate but, whats done is done. Kindof a personal sort of self-hate? Cathartic af to actually write.
> 
> Sorry to bonerkill, I promise ch2 gets dirty and 3 even more so!
> 
> Shoutouts to DarQuing and Para who gave me the courage to actually post this self indulgent little fantasy.

Bathed in the blue light of her rig, droning fans a sound she has long become deaf to, Futaba Sakura sits crouched in her chair. An uncomfortable position for an uncomfortable existence. Trace tables and packet sniffing results scrolling on one monitor, anime discussion boards on the other. Sakura sighs deeply. This whole Alibaba and Phantom Thieves thing has become more of a hassle than it is worth. The answer to her plea ended up to be the incredibly disappointing idea that your friends will help you, that instead of instant help you had to work hard for a long time in order to improve yourself. You were on your own against impossible constant living agony. What was it, three, four years ago she had dared The Phantom Thieves to steal her heart? Three years of tiny incremental improvement rather than magically being a functional person like she had hoped. Three years of working herself up to willingly submit to the horror of leaving her safe areas, being drug shopping with Ann and Haru, movies with Akira and Makoto, even just walking around the river with Ryuji and Inari. Each experience a risk of exposure and requiring days of sobbing into a pillow and shaking to recover from. This was somehow...better?

For years she hasn't had a need for friends, or people, or really any sort of connection. Why bother anyway, her one "friend" abandoned her years ago when she tried to reach out. All other acquaintances were irrelevant at best, and hostile at the norm. 

She had herself. 

She hated herself. 

She locked herself in this room years ago, abandoning school, responsibilities, and the outside world. She had Alibaba, she had a few people she maintained a sort of pseudo friendship through fake names and fake emotions. She has her anime and her games. Those cute girls in skimpy outfits and those cute boys in sexy armor. They would be there for her, saying the same thing each time she would replay to optimize her route. Her reward being a slightly more skimpy picture and a shriek or an implied offscreen kiss between the cute boys or heavily pixel-censored CG. They were safe because they always reacted the same way, you just have to follow the decision trees to the best outcome. 

Real people don't react like she expected them to, ever. She's better off earning at the most explicit a censored still image. How would she reach her good+ ending? Her few friends, The Phantom Thieves, were nice to her for seemingly no reason. They seem to just want to be nice to her without want of reward. She wasn't a reward worth earning. Years of effort had her barely able to go to Akiba by herself after a month of working herself up and then hours of crying and working herself back down again just to buy a cast piece of pvc that brought her joy for a grand total of a few seconds before putting it on a shelf and forgetting about it.

Shaking off the oncoming depressive spiral, she tabs through her system. A new release trailer for a game she kind-of sort-of remembered liking, an ad for a sale from NetComp on mediocre computer components, a couple figures of previously-mentioned, scantily clad, biologically and physically improbable breasted pve anime girls. A message board of people requesting hearts stolen. A shop selling a variety of "back massagers" she had been working up the courage to order and try out. They looked so scary and painful and what if someone found out she's a pitiful pervert who fucks herself silly far too often because it relieves the pain of existence for a few quivering seconds, only to be replaced by humiliation and clean-up duty.

The same as always. Would people have been horrible to her if she looked like that? If she had made it to nineteen developed like a woman rather than the flat, uninteresting, mentally damaged pettan she became? She wore mismatched house socks, a pair of short-shorts that needed to be washed awhile ago, a camisole in the same sort of condition, and thigh-high socks. She was a mess, Sojiro didn't have a bath in the house, a simple shower stool and wash bucket, and she would never make it on a solo mission to the bath house down the street. There's real people there who know what to do in these situations where you run into your neighbors with only a tiny towel to cover yourself with. Real women, fully grown, developed, and functional humans. She shudders at the idea of being exposed in that way in front of people she barely knows. Their eyes taking in the curvature of her unfortunately underleveled body. Them trying to make conversation while making little to no effort to cover themselves. 

She shifted in the chair, remembering that she herself hadn't had a shower in far too long. The thought of even being alone, nude with herself was horrific. A moment of panic seeped in when she asked herself what if Ann, Makoto, and Haru asked her to go to a bath house, or even worse, to a hot spring. She was almost comfortable going to the Cafe to meet them, but a hot springs episode! Being a native gaijin, Ann's chest and hips stats were off the chart crit rolls! Makoto and Haru, not far behind, developed desirable, beautiful girls, all the while she with the figure of a little boy, without one of those and a sticky, high-maintenance crotch-hole instead. 

She felt herself fixating on the fantasy of Ann at the explicit hot springs episode, blushing and struggling to wrap her towel around herself, ample chest spilling out on both sides as she blushed and struggled. A tiny tuft of manicured blonde hair between her legs. Her pale thighs and perky little butt bringing her thoughts away from depreciating herself for a few moments. 

Wait, hot springs are co-operative missions; a chill of horror hit her as her indulgent little fantasy was interrupted by the thought of *the boys* joining them. What if Akira was there, his *thing* out as if it wasn't any big deal. At least she and the other girls have the same equipment, albeit hers seemed to roll pretty low on the stat table, but the boys with *those things*, staring hungrily at her, from the curvature, or lack thereof, of her chest and thighs, to the disgusting puffy slit between said thighs. She flushed, suddenly her thoughts consumed by images of the boys growing interest in her, their *things* growing to their combat mode. A warm urgent sensation emanating from between her thighs urged her to think harder about the boy's parts henshin-ing into their final forms, from limp to long, hard, and thick. She would definitely need to wash these shorts now, arousal seeping through her undies. 

Rather than allowing herself to be the subject, the image of Ann, fully on display and the boys standing fully ready at attention to meet that biological imperative became the fantasy. Each boy ready to have his way with her wherever he could get his hands and her sitting in the middle being waited on like a queen bee ready to please her drones with her body, and to in turn be brought to her own climax, again and again as her drones pleasure themselves in her body and the evidence of their efforts dripping from her chin, splashed across her chest and stomach, dripping out of her…   
  
A wave of shame interrupted the image of Ann in the afterglow. These were her friends, the first people to be legitimately nice to her in years and she has the nerve to get herself this worked up about a reverse harem gangbang fantasy like an omega-level pervert. She felt humiliated. Besides, Ann wasn’t interested in boys and was happily dating a girl named Shiho since that whole incident like four years ago that had brought The Phantom Thieves together in the first place. Still however; the heat, urgency, and moisture pooling in her crotch told her to keep with it. 

With some great effort, instead of Ann it was now her sat on display for her harem of well-hung boys with their facial details obscured, each waiting for his turn to have a chance at her. Strangely, she became fixated at taking them into her mouth and sucking each boy to completion. The thought of looking up at them, mouth full of their most sensitive piece and bringing it to quivering pleasure sent a rush of adrenaline through her body. This was new, she had fantasized about giving oral before, but this was exciting in a new way. The taste of their...she could think the word, the taste of their cocks in her mouth, being brought to climax down her throat gave her a heady intoxication.

The sound of a door closing brought her back to reality. It couldn't be here, Sojiro was out for the weekend. A pair of voices and footsteps heard faintly. Realizing the sounds were coming from her headphones, she grabbed them and tabbed through her system. Coming to the camera feed from the micro-camera she had originally used to spy on The Phantom Thieves years ago came an unsuspected sight as they had all agreed to go out today. Akira and Akechi, talking and laughing as they made their way into Akira’s attic room. Just the guilt from the whole fantasizing about her friend's *things* catching up with her. She let out the breath that she didn't realize she had been holding. Guessing they came back early, and not wanting to be a creepy voyeur, she moved her mouse to close the window when something even more unexpected happened: Akira leaned in and kissed Akechi. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is shameful self-indulgence, you're warned. <3

Futaba let out an audible squeak, unsure if she was still in her creepy friend fantasy or reality. The kiss was deep and long, when they separated Akira moved in closer, tugging at the bottom hem of the other boy’s shirt. She couldn't believe her eyes as Akira tossed the blonde’s shirt aside and shifted his weight, pushing the other boy onto his back. The heat between her thighs redoubled as Akira leaned over the other boy and unclasped his pants, sliding a hand down under the front, clearly taking hold on something underneath. Some shuffling around and Akira pulled it free of its clothy prison. Gripped in his hand was Akechi’s shaft. The two boys kissed passionately while Akira worked the ever-hardening member in his hand.  
  
“This...this is real'' Sakura gasped out, “this is BOY’S LOVE”. She had an admitted weakness for comics with pretty boys touching each other like this, but those are all censored and really never intense or explicit enough to really get her going but this. This is two gorgeous boys, one softly moaning in pleasure while the other works his hand up and down the length of him and kisses down his neck.

Two boys she was friends with. They had effectively saved her life and she repays them by this, a *clearly* private moment captured by a spy cam that she had installed without anyone’s awareness or permission. She thought about moving to close the window but the urgency between her legs had built to a point where it could not be ignored. Unable to draw her eyes from the screen she reached behind her chair and grabbed the clean towel that she had washed for herself this weekend, making a quick hopping motion she slid the towel under her butt as to not make a mess. Akira was now kissing and licking along Goro’s hip bone. Guilt set in but also an excitement of doing something completely wrong. She absently slid her hand under the waistband of the shorts, met with completely soaking undies. She cursed softly, and in a similar motion to placing the towel under herself, removed the shorts and panties in one swift motion, tossing them aside, revealing her aching orifice. It was now that she realized that Akechi’s whole private area was shaved clean and wondered to herself if she should try that before running her fingers down across her opening. It certainly made his thing look delicious. This was likely the most turned on she had ever felt, a burning heat pulsed within her, begging for her attention. She imagined Akechi must feel similarly as the other boy was now positioned between his knees. Akira’s back blocked the view, but it was clear as soon as his head slowly descended that he had taken Akechi’s length into his mouth. She let out an undignified groan as she slid a finger into her welcoming slit. This was so wrong but oh did it feel good. She aimed to match the pace at which Joker was bobbing his head with the finger into herself but was met with the challenge that he was clearly much larger than her small finger. She resisted the urge to plunge more fingers into herself and the urge to manipulate her clit quite yet. She found that often resulted in the fastest relief, but not the most satisfying. Speaking of satisfying, Akechi, breathing heavily, rolled his head back, and placed his hands on Akira’s shoulders. Sliding a second finger into herself and the copious amount of arousal moisture she had generated just as Akira seemed to remove himself from between Akechi’s legs and split off to the other side of the room off-camera.  
  
Was that it? She wondered indignantly. Her question was answered by Akechi scooching himself out of his pants fully and sitting up, reaching into the dresser drawer, retrieving a small bottle. He then smiled at his apparent lover as Akechi walked back into frame, clothes off, and a rubber ring around the base of his cock. Sakura gasped at the size, while not exactly the biggest it was larger than average and the cock ring presents it and hardens it so nicely. Akechi then rolled onto his stomach and lifted his ass with an anticipatory grin.  
  
“But they're going to without?” She mused to herself. She had watched enough porn to know that stretching is important, and had had a rather painful incident with a toy she had picked up as a bonus prize from some giveaway. She wondered how being stretched must feel. Granted, it's a different hole but the idea of stretching to accommodate a partner just set sparks through her. She pressed another finger into herself, feeling a pang of discomfort but also the exploration of the fantasy of having her fuck-hole spread wider to use. The angle was poor and she rutted onto her fingers and the chair below to get further stimulation.  
  
She hadn't noticed in Joker’s other hand was a set of straps and other cloth stuff. She brought her fingers up to gently rub circles around her engorged clit as what was happening sank in. Goro offered his hands behind himself to which Akira attached a set of the straps, binding his wrists behind his lower back. The second set of straps came into play after the two shared a quick kiss. It was a blindfold. Sakura had seen things like this but never imagined to see it so real and live. After the blindfold was securely affixed it was like Akira became a different person. He roughly pressed himself into Akechi’s mouth and thrust the length of himself completely into Akechi’s open, willing mouth and throat. Unlike the last time, this angle was perfectly in frame. Sakura let out a gasp as the full length slid into Akechi’s mouth met with a small gagging noise, yet Akira...no, Joker didn’t seem to notice until pulling all the way out, a trail of drool linking his cock and Akechi’s gasping, dripping, wide open, willing mouth. Her previous fantasies now tame in comparison she desperately wanted to be used like this. Goro caught his breath for a second before, just as roughly as the first time, had Joker’s length shoved into his mouth and throat. Sakura’s own manipulations brought her to a gasping, shaking, climax around the third time Joker used Akechi’s throat. At this point Joker leaned down and kissed Akechi’s flush cheeks before allowing him to lay, still gasping and drooling, face down on the bed. Sakura leaned in, intensely interested in what was to come next, the shame of watching her friends do this faded to the back of her mind. Akira took a position behind Akechi, rubbing himself against Akechi's ass while rubbing up and down his partner's back. The thought of being restrained and blindfolded only multiplied the potential excitement and anticipation. Imagine surrendering yourself entirely to someone else's pleasure.

Sitting up and positioning himself behind Akechi, Joker poured a bit of the bottle onto his ring wrapped cock and spread it along the surface. Sakura, gasping and nearly drooling herself in anticipation rubbed herself to another quick shuddering climax as Joker sank himself gently into Goro's ass. All 3 of them let out a moan as Joker set a surprisingly slow pace, especially after the oral play. Akechi, face down, ass up, writs still bound groans desperately as Joker takes his time. A firm open hand slap on Goro's asscheek indicated the pace was picking up, Joker taking the wrist straps as a sort of handle to brace against while thrusting, Akechi bucking along with each thrust, a dribble of precum escaping onto the futon from his cock while being filled from behind.

Sakura had really never fantasized about anal, but the combination of being stretched especially for it and her pussy sitting right under where the action is taking place, aching for attention and dripping arousal while Joker pleasures himself with her player-2 port just sets her off the edge, an involuntary moan escaping as another orgasm wracks her small frame as Joker pulls out, removes the wrist and blindfold straps, and rolls his partner over.

Aftershocks of her multiple chain combo orgasms set her bucking and moaning loudly while her body shook. Joker takes position above Akechi, sliding himself back into Goro and taking Goro's still hard dick into his hand, matching the now increasingly ragged pace of his thrusting. This wasn't the slow, deliberate pace as before but an intentional aim to orgasm. The two locked eyes and matched heavy breathing and an increasingly desperate drive from Joker. Akechi bucks twice and lets out a shuddering moan as Joker milks a thick shot of cum onto Goro's chest, Joker himself shaking and ending his final thrust all the way into Akechi, shaking and groaning along with his orgasm depositing deeply within his lover. Akechi's orgasm letting out another spurt or two before oozing a copious amount onto his stomach.

The two, breathing heavily while looking into each other's eyes, lean in for a last kiss before Joker carefully pulls out, leaving a stream of cum oozing out of Akechi. Akira leaned down and slowly lapped the sticky emission off of Akechi's stomach before kissing him and drawing him into an embrace. Futaba gasped and imagined she was the one there to lick it up. Her clit, throbbing with growing soreness managed one last shuddering orgasm at the thought. 

Akira hopped up, grabbed a towel, first wiping his hands and member off before offering it to his much messier lover who rubbed off his chest and stomach before scooping the towel under his butt. Sakura too, having managed to produce far too much sticky slick arousal and orgasm resultant fluid grabbed her second clean towel in an attempt to clean the sticky mess she made in her passion. The guilt slowly set in that this was not meant to be seen and she not only saw it, but used it to rub a few out herself.

She closed the window. Promising herself that this would be the last time she had anything to do with the camera. This would be a guilty secret. How will she face them next? How will she look Ann in the face after pleasuring herself to the mental image of her covered in cum? Now to go wash her hands and find at least moderately clean undies to put on after cleaning herself up. Would be a good time for a nap now, and can just put off those thoughts until later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have started on chapter 3 but cannot get it coherent. I am thinking of cutting it and reducing this to 2 chapters.


End file.
